


LE PRIX DU SILENCE

by EtoileLeadSama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileLeadSama/pseuds/EtoileLeadSama
Summary: Marinette est la nouvelle Gardienne. Quand l’Ordre des Gardiens décide de leur faire passer un test, qui les conduira à travers le globe, nos deux héros ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Entre l'école, les voyages internationaux, les problèmes d'amour et le stress lié au tests, parviendront-ils enfin à se rejoindre ?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: La décision d'Adrien

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour chère communauté miraculeuse.
> 
> Ecrit par: Etoile-Lead-Sama
> 
> Béta: JuliaFC qui a su me poser les bonnes questions et sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas aussi bien développée et AgresteBug qui a su m'inspirer certaines scènes et me souffler quelques suggestions qui sont devenues de merveilleuses idées.
> 
> Rythme de publication prévu: tous les samedis
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous  
> Remerciement spécial à Rose à qui je dois l'image de couverture.
> 
> Avertissement: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations créés et possédés par Thomas Astruc; TS1 Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. Aucun argent n'est fait et aucune violation de droit d'auteur ou de marque n'est prévue.

Adrien était allongé dans son lit et fixait le plafond de sa chambre sans le voir. Il entendait vaguement Plagg farfouiller dans son mini-frigo, pour piller sa réserve de camembert, afin récupérer de leur derrière bataille. Quelle bataille éprouvante ! Quelle journée difficile !

Le blondinet soupira et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'apaiser le mal de crâne qui lui commençait à pointer. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni à quoi penser.

Les dernières minutes de leur combat lui revinrent en tête, au moment où il avait rejoint Ladybug, après la fuite de Papillon et Mayura, alors de Chloé s'en allait. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, déchiré : Chloé a toujours été son amie, sa plus vieille amie, et il était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux.

Adrien avait grandi non loin d'elle et il avait vu la jeune fille vive et rieuse se transformer au départ de sa mère pour New York, quand celle-ci l'avait laissée derrière elle sans un regard en arrière. Il l'avait vu se renfermer sur elle-même et dresser des barrières entre elle et le monde, pour que personne ne puisse plus la faire souffrir… En sa présence seulement, elle s'autorisait à baisser sa garde et à redevenir l'ombre de l'enfant qu'il avait connu.

Comment ont-il pu en arriver là aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi Chloé les avait-elle trahi ? Bien qu'il n'admettrait jamais s'être posé la question, il se demanda quand même si sa Lady n'avait pas fait plus d'une erreur ce jour là… Elle a toujours été plus dure avec Chloé qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, bien qu'il en ignore encore la raison. Était-il encore capable de sauver son amie ? Il ne savait pas, pourtant il essayerait… plus tard… il lui devait bien ça… Mais, il n'avait pas la force de l'écouter pour le moment… Pas après que son monde ait été également bouleversé…

L'esprit de l'adolescent rejoua encore une fois la bataille et sa conclusion terrible : cet après-midi, ils n'avaient pas gagné. Il osa même penser que, si Papillon n'avait pas gagné la guerre, la victoire de ce jour lui revenait. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient trop perdu et le combat contre le super-vilain prenait une nouvelle tournure plus grave. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient compris que Papillon était vraiment prêt à tout pour atteindre son objectif. Aujourd'hui, l'issu du bras de fer qu'ils jouaient avec leur ennemi fut parfaitement claire : ce sera eux ou lui , il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives possibles…

Son esprit plongea plus profondément dans l'obscurité quand il se remémora les regards de détresse de Ladybug. Tout d'abord, quand il l'avait retrouvé dans la Seine, après l'akumatisation de Queen Bee en Queen Wasp, et qu'elle avait réalisé son erreur. Puis quand ils avaient découvert que le prix à payer pour cette erreur était Maître Fu, ou plus exactement, les souvenirs de Maître Fu.

Son cœur bâtit douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Étant son partenaire de tous les combats, il pouvait se vanter d'être celui qui connaissait le mieux l'héroïne. Lui seul pouvait voir ses doutes et ses peurs, et connaissait ses faiblesses, tout comme il était alors le seul capable de la rassurer, le seul à pouvoir rester auprès d'elle…

Adrien était perdu et cela le terrifiait. Il ne savait pas comment aider sa Coccinelle dans la nouvelle épreuve à laquelle elle faisait face. Oh bien sur, il la connaissait mieux que personne, il savait donc qu'elle allait encore tout garder pour elle, jusqu'à la prochaine fois qu'elle craquerait. Donc, oui, il avait peur. Il était terrorisé par l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être là à ce moment-là. De ne pas savoir comment l'aider. De ne pas être à la hauteur pour l'aider. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il regretterait la présence de Maître Fu, car même s'il n'était pas aussi proche de lui que Ladybug, il savait que le vieux sage serait parvenu apaiser son héroïne, s'il échouait ou n'était pas en capacité de le faire lui-même...

Le téléphone d'Adrien bipa et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'il sonnait. Quand il réussit à sortir de ses pensées et qu'il prit l'appareil dans ses mains, l'appel avait basculé sur sa messagerie vocale. C'était Kagami.

Avec tous les derniers événements, il avait oublié, pour ne pas dire occulter, leur dernière conversation, avant qu'elle ne soit piquée par les guêpes de Queen Wasp. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite le message qu'elle lui avait laissé : elle lui demandait simplement s'il allait bien. C'est clair et concis. Tout comme la jeune fille elle-même. Claire et concise. Et pourtant elle semait le trouble en lui.

Oui, il appréciait Kagami. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas encore déterminer comment, le nier ne servirait à rien. Une chose était cependant certaine : il était toujours amoureux de Ladybug. Si la bataille lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il serait toujours amoureux d'elle et que, même si elle le repoussait à chaque fois, elle avait besoin de lui.

Adrien ne pouvait pas s'engager dans une relation avec Kagami, pas telle qu'elle le souhaitait, pas dans l'état actuel des choses. Ce serait trahir ses sentiments envers sa partenaire, même si elle ne les lui rendait pas. Après tout, quel serait la valeur de son amour s'il disparaissait pour la première fille qui lui manifestait de l'intérêt ? Kagami non plus ne méritait pas cela...

Le blondinet se frotta les tempes en soupirant. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite : il avait besoin de temps pour faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Mais il était cependant sur d'une chose : Ladybug sera fragile dans les jours, les semaines, et peut être même les mois à venir. Elle aura alors besoin d'un partenaire amical plus que quelqu'un cherchant absolument à obtenir son amour. Il aimerait toujours Ladybug, il en était certain, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se fermer toutes les portes si jamais elle ne lui rendait jamais ses sentiments…

Adrien faisait défiler les images de Ladybug qui emplissaient son téléphone, puis la photo qu'il avait faite avec Marinette et Kagami, quand son téléphone bipa à nouveau, indiquant cette fois l'arrivée d'un sms de la part de Nino.

« Hé, mec, on mange une glace ce soir avec tout le monde. Tu te joins à nous ? »

Adrien hésita encore longuement puis prit enfin une décision. Il savait que Ladybug sera soulagée s'il se comporte plus en ami avec elle. Et Kagami sera satisfaite s'il lui laisse une chance. Il ne trahira personne si ça ne va pas trop loin avant qu'il ne soit clair avec ses sentiments… Il fallait cependant qu'il soit honnête avec la japonaise et il verra bien si elle accepte ses conditions…

Le blondinet soupira de nouveau mais, cette fois, son cœur était moins tourmenté et il se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même. Il va commencer par inviter Kagami à venir prendre une glace avec lui ce soir, avec ses amis, puis il lui expliquera ce qu'il avait décidé. Le reste dépendra d'elle… et de Ladybug.

« Hé, Nino. Je vais me débrouiller pour pouvoir vous rejoindre. C'est bon si j'invite quelqu'un d'autre à se joindre à nous ? »

La réponse de son meilleur ami fut quasiment instantanée.

« Marinette a déjà invité Luka, tu peux donc également amener quelqu'un. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ».

Adrien sourit au message et ignora le serrement de son coeur face à la réponse de Nino. Il répondit donc à Kagami.

« Kagami, ça te dirait de venir manger une glace avec mes amis ce soir ? Il faudra aussi que l'on discute... »

Le blondinet hésita mais envoya tout de même le message tel quel.

« D'accord. On se retrouve là-bas »

Adrien se redressa, descendit de son lit, puis appela son Kwami.

\- Plagg ! Nous sortons !

Il vit l'interpellé le rejoindre avec un gros camembert à moitié mangé entre ses pattes.

\- Tu ne préfères pas rester ici pour te reposer après la journée que nous avons vécu ? Demanda ce dernier en grommelant.

Adrien lui sourit.

\- Non, j'ai besoin de sortir.

Plagg soupira, puis engloutit le fromage, avant de venir se glisser dans la veste que son porteur laissait entrouverte pour lui. Ce dernier l'entendit néanmoins se plaindre en passant.

\- Et moi, peut-être que je voulais rester ici ? J'ai besoin de temps pour savourer mon camembert mais personne ne m'écoute !

Adrien gloussa pour la première fois depuis la bataille : qu'importe ce qu'il se passait, Plagg resterait toujours Plagg, et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant…

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1: Visite à une vieille amie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Nous voici de nouveau samedi et sans plus attendre, voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine.
> 
> Bisous miraculeux

Adrien s'agita dans son lit. Il se tourna dans un sens puis dans un autre, réveillant Plagg sans le vouloir. Le Kwami flotta au dessus de son porteur, grincheux d'avoir été sorti brutalement de son rêve de fromages. Il voulait se venger, pensant que c'était une farce d'un nouveau genre que lui faisait son titulaire. Mais, quand il vit ce dernier gémir, les paupières closes, la sueur perlant à son front, tout en continuant à s'agiter, Plagg comprit alors que son humain faisait un cauchemar.

\- Adrien ! Réveille-toi ! Tenta de l'aider le petit chat noir.

Il soupira alors que le blondinet continuait à se tortiller dans ses draps, sans sortir du sommeil : il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution.

Plagg tenta de retirer l'oreiller d'Adrien, de lui souffler dans l'oreille et de le chatouiller mais rien n'y faisait : l'adolescent ne se réveillait toujours pas. Le Kwami songea sérieusement à aller chercher un verre d'eau, bien froide, dans la salle de bain attenante, quand il eut une dernière idée. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son porteur et il y glissa quelques mots.

\- Adrien, Ladybug a besoin de toi.

Cela sembla agir comme un électrochoc inconscient sur le blondinet : quelques secondes à peine après, ses paupières se soulevaient pour croiser le regard vert, et agacé, du petit Dieu de la Destruction.

\- Plagg ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Adrien, d'une voix hagarde et endormi.

Ce dernier ricana avant de répondre, officiellement de mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça : tu faisais un cauchemar et tu m'as réveillé !

Adrien se frotta les yeux et bailla.

\- Excuse moi, Plagg. Je faisais un rêve étrange : Ladybug avait besoin de mon aide mais je ne parvenais pas à la rejoindre…

Le Kwami le regarda longuement avant de lâcher, comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est le reflet de ton subconscient, Adrien. Maître Fu t'aurait mieux expliquer que moi mais étant donné les circonstances…

Le blondinet hocha gravement la tête et Plagg poursuivit.

\- Tu as peur de ne plus être utile à Ladybug, maintenant qu'elle est la gardienne. Tu as peur que le jour où elle aura besoin d'aide, tu ne puisses pas l'aider, ou qu'elle fasse appel à quelqu'un d'autre…

Il ajouta plus doucement, comme apaisé par cette pensée.

\- Tu es terrifié par l'idée qu'elle pourrait vouloir me reprendre.

Adrien frissonna aux propos du petit chat et ce dernier décida de prendre sur lui et de laisser tomber, pour une fois, son image égoïste pour rassurer son porteur.

\- Je sais qui est Ladybug, gamin. Je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne te demandera pas de me rendre. Elle respectera le choix de Maître Fu et, je pense que c'est le plus important pour toi, elle ne voit personne d'autre capable d'être son Chat Noir. Tu peux me faire confiance : elle ne l'envisagera même pas.

Adrien relâcha le souffle qu'il ignorait retenir et demanda d'une petite voix.

\- Tu es sur, Plagg ?

\- Aussi sur que mon fromage préféré est le camembert !

La tension invisible qui semblait planer sur les épaules de l'adolescent sembla s'alléger et il se mit à glousser aux paroles de son Kwami.

\- Heureusement que tu es là, Plagg ! Je me demande ce que je serais et ce que je ferais sans toi !

Le chat rougit légèrement, gêné de l'émotion contenu dans la voix de l'adolescent, puis il s'éloigna vers sa cachette de camembert la plus proche.

\- Tu ne te transformerais pas et tu ne serais pas Chat Noir ! répliqua-t-il, avant de disparaître.

Adrien le regarda avec un doux sourire : il commençait à connaître son petit compagnon et il savait qu'il cachait son grand cœur sous cette facette d'égocentrisme égoïste.

L'adolescent regarda l'heure sur son réveil et soupira : il n'était que 5H30. Il se levait habituellement quarante minutes plus tard mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se rendormir maintenant. Il se leva donc et commença à se préparer pour aller à l'école.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Comme à son habitude, quand Adrien arriva en classe, il salua Nino en tapant son poing contre le sien puis il salua Alya de la main. Marinette n'était pas encore arrivée mais cela ne le surprenait pas : il n'avait encore jamais vu la bluenette être là à l'heure.

Il s'installa à sa place et discuta pendant un moment avec Nino de la sortie de Ultimate Mecha Strike IV avant de remarquer un fait étrange : Chloé n'était pas encore à sa place. Il fronça les sourcils : cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

La cloche signalant le début des cours résonna et c'est à ce moment là que la blonde entra dans la classe. Le silence tomba dans la pièce quand elle alla s'asseoir à sa place, sans ses mises en scènes habituelles. Elle salua à peine Adrien d'un geste de la main. Les chuchotements stupéfaits de ses camarades reprirent autour de lui et le blondinet vit Chloé baisser légèrement la tête, les épaules voûtées.

Adrien allait se lever pour aller voir son amie, toute animosité résiduelle due à la bataille de la veille envolée, quand Miss Bustier entra dans la classe, suivie de près d'une Marinette essoufflée. Cette dernière passa devant lui sans un regard et son cœur se serra mais il oublia bien vite son inquiétude quand le cours commença : elle était en arrivée juste à l'heure, il n'allait pas se formaliser pour ça…

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

A l'heure de la récréation, Adrien chercha Chloé pour lui parler, mais la blonde était introuvable. Il soupira puis se dit qu'il tenterait de la voir plus tard, à la sortie des cours : elle n'avait pas besoin que leurs camarades de classe soient les spectateurs de sa détresse. Adrien savait que Chloé se sentait mal suite aux événements de la veille, même si ceux qui se souvenaient de ce qu'il c'était réellement passé étaient peu nombreux : lui, Ladybug, Papillon, Mayura et Chloé elle-même, bien sur, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Adrien chercha Nino pour finir de passer sa pause en sa compagnie. Il le trouva en pleine conversation avec Alya et Marinette, qui ne semblait pas au meilleure de sa forme. Une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude le submergea alors et une pensée effleura son esprit : Multimouse n'était pas présente hier pendant la bataille...

Le blondinet frissonna à l'idée qu'il avait failli également affronter la jeune fille et, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait que s'il avait été confronté à elle, le combat aurait été encore plus difficile émotionnellement. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas là parmi avec les autre ? Lui était-il arrivée quelque chose ? Elle ne semblait pas si mal que ça lorsqu'il l'avait vu chez André le soir-même…

L'adolescent arriva à la hauteur de ses amis, bien décidé à poser la question à Marinette, quand la cloche sonna, indiquant la reprise des cours. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers la classe de physique, pour le cours de Madame Mendeleiev. Sur le chemin, Adrien regarda Marinette à la dérobée, ne parvenant pas à chasser l'impression que ses amis c'étaient tus à son arrivée et que Marinette fuyait son regard.

L'idée ne quitta pas ses pensées pendant tout le cours mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'éclaircir la situation ce jour là : leur professeur les libéra en retard à la pause déjeuner et son garde du corps l'attendait déjà pour le ramener chez lui pour manger. Puis, une séance photo de dernière minute l'empêcha de retourner à l'école l'après-midi.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Adrien était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond. Il attendait qu'il soit suffisamment tard pour pouvoir se transformer et sortir, sans courir le risque que quelqu'un vienne dans sa chambre. Il soupira : il avait envoyé des messages à Chloé et Marinette et aucune des deux filles ne lui avait répondu. C'était tellement frustrant parfois de ne pas pouvoir sortir et aller où il le voulait, sans devoir en demander l'autorisation.

Heureusement, Chat Noir, lui, n'avait pas besoin de permission pour sortir. Le blondinet tourna alors la tête pour voir Plagg sortir de son mini-frigo, avec un camembert plus grand que lui entre ses pattes.

Adrien grimaça quand il vit ce dernier engloutir un morceau de fromage plus grand que sa bouche, puis l'avaler tout rond avant de roter.

\- Plagg ! Protesta-t-il mollement, habitué malgré lui aux manières grossières de son petit compagnon.

\- Quoi ?! Répliqua ce dernier, la bouche déjà pleine d'un autre morceau de fromage.

Adrien tenta de réprimer un léger plissement amusé au coin de ses lèvres. Ne dit-on pas que chaque grand pouvoir peut être un fardeau à porter ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le sien deviendrait un Kwami grognon, la plupart du temps, mangeur de fromage puant et parfois malpoli. C'était toute l'ironie de sa vie. Mais, malgré tout, il ne changerait son petit compagnon pour rien au monde. Ce dernier lui avait apporté ce dont il avait le plus besoin : un nouveau souffle de vie. Ne dit-on pas aussi que la liberté n'a pas de prix ? Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cet adage, lui le garçon enfermé dans sa maison ne rêvant que de vivre sans entraves…

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Chat Noir sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Adrien, regarda partout autour de lui, pour vérifier que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, puis sauta sur le toit du manoir, avant disparaître dans la nuit.

Il sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à l'Hôtel Grand Paris puis il atterrit dans une ruelle sombre. Il fit un nouveau tour d'horizon, dissimulé derrière une benne à ordures puis, constatant que la voie était libre, il laissa tomba sa transformation.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Ladybug chuchota Adrien à l'intention de son Kwami.

\- Laisse lui encore un peu de temps : elle a, elle aussi, beaucoup de choses à assimiler ! Répliqua Plagg, en venant se cacher dans la veste du blondinet.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Adrien esquissa un sourire quand il entendit sa poche grommeler, puis il sortit furtivement de la ruelle pour se diriger vers l'Hôtel.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Adrien avait de la chance ce soir là : le portier le connaissait et l'avait laissé entrer sans faire de difficultés. Il se dirigea donc vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage.

Plagg profita qu'ils étaient seuls pour sortir légèrement sa tête de la veste de son porteur.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain.

Adrien soupira avant d'expliquer, pour la énième fois.

\- C'est ma plus vieille amie, Plagg et, aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de moi. Je suis le seul à vraiment la comprendre.

\- Si tu le dis répondit le petit chat noir, avant de se cacher de nouveau.

Quelques instants plus tard, Adrien sonna à la chambre de Chloé. Il attendit quelques minutes mais, comme personne ne venait lui ouvrir, il sonna une deuxième fois. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver puis la porte s'ouvrit sur son amie.

\- Jean-Pierre, je croyais avoir dit…

Chloé ne termina pas sa phrase quand elle vit qui se trouvait sur le palier de sa chambre.

\- Adrien ?! Que fais-tu là ?

Le jeune homme sourit à son amie avant de se frotter la nuque, un peu gêné.

\- Chlo, tu peux me laisser entrer, s'il te plaît ? Je me suis faufilé pour pouvoir venir te voir.

La blonde resta quelques instants stupéfaite avant de reprendre ses esprits, et de lui ouvrir la porte. Quand l'adolescent fut finalement entré et installé sur le canapé à côté de la jeunes fille, elle lui demanda de nouveau.

\- Que fais-tu là ?

Adrien soupira puis s'expliqua.

\- J'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien, aujourd'hui, à l'école. Je t'ai cherché à la pause, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé, et, cet après-midi, j'étais à une séance photo. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Chlo.

Chloé resta silencieuse un moment puis les larmes commencèrent à rouler de sur ses joues.

\- Oh Adrien, si tu savais ce que j'ai fait, tu ne voudrais plus être mon ami !

Le blondinet prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la berça le temps que ses larmes se tarissent. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle avait fait et, pourtant, il était quand même là, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça…

Chloé finit par lui raconter ce qui c'était passé, mais de son point de vue.

\- Adrien, j'étais tellement en colère, tellement blessée et déçue que Ladybug ne fasse pas appel à moi pour l'aider. Après tout, c'était mes parents qui étaient akumatisés. Je pensais lui avoir prouvé qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance, mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas suffisant.

Chloé hoqueta et Adrien resserra son étreinte : il avait donc bien cerné l'origine du mal… Ladybug voyait toujours en elle la peste et non l'adolescente avide de faire ses preuves. Il ne pouvait jeter la pierre ni à l'une, ni à l'autre, car il avait vu comment Ladybug était perdue, elle aussi, ce jour là.

\- Tout est la faute de Papillon, Chloé, pas de la tienne.

La blonde secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Adrien, je voulais aider Papillon, vraiment.

Adrien releva la tête de son amie pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens puis il lui demanda d'une voix douce.

\- Tu te sens mal par rapport à ça, et tu regrettes aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Chloé ?

\- Bien sur ! Répondit-elle, sans la moindre hésitation.

Adrien lui sourit.

\- C'est l'essentiel. Nous faisons tous des erreurs quand nos sentiments sont en jeu. Papillon a profité de ta faiblesse.

Une idée effrayante traversa son esprit.

\- En fait, je me demande s'il n'a pas créé cette faiblesse justement…

« Il faudra que je pense à le dire à Ladybug » ajouta-t-il mentalement pour lui-même.

Chloé le regarda, sans comprendre, alors Adrien développa sa théorie.

\- Il connaît ton admiration pour Ladybug et il sait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas te donner de nouveau ton miraculous… il a profité de ta frustration.

Le visage de Chloé se ferma au nom de l'héroïne.

\- Adrien, je sais que tu admires Ladybug mais…

Le blondinet la coupa avant qu'elle ne termine sa phrase.

\- Rappelle-toi, Chlo, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Ladybug aussi. Souviens-en toi avant de la juger. C'est ce que tu lui reproches, ne fais pas la même chose.

La blonde le regarda avec étonnement.

\- C'est une personne humaine derrière le masque poursuivit Adrien, et rappelle-toi que tu ne montres ton meilleur jour qu'à moi.

Chloé sembla y réfléchir quelques instants avant de hocher la tête.

\- Tu as peut être raison, Adrien.

Elle lui sourit et finit par ajouter, d'un ton plus taquin.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu si sage ?

\- Hé ! J'ai toujours été sage ! Répliqua-t-il, faussement vexé.

Cette fois, Chloé éclata de rire.

\- Dit le garçon qui cachait des vers de terre dans les chaussures !

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je me rappelle que tu m'y aidais précisa ce dernier avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Les deux adolescents rirent de bon cœur à leurs souvenirs. Chloé serra Adrien ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci, Adrien, d'être venu. Tu as toujours su me remonter le moral et me voir au-delà des apparences.

Adrien lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux et la blonde tenta de se dégager en protestant.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Adrien vit que l'heure était bien avancée : il était temps qu'il retourne chez lui.

\- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, Chlo : montre aussi aux autres ton bon côté, tu pourrais être surprise du résultat.

Il hésita un instant et ajouta doucement.

\- Et prouve à Ladybug qu'elle a eu tord et que tu mérites d'être Queen Bee.

La blonde lui sourit.

\- J'y penserais, promis !

Adrien sourit, heureux d'avoir pu aider une personne chère à son cœur, puis il partit, après avoir convaincu la jeune fille de ne pas demander à Jean-Paul, le majordome, de dépêcher une voiture pour le ramener : il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention au Manoir Agreste.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Chat Noir c'était de nouveau transformé dans la même ruelle, et regagnait le chemin de sa chambre quand ses pas l'attirèrent inconsciemment vers une certaine boulangerie, non loin de l'école. Il atterrit en douceur sur le balcon, qui était éteint, et jeta un œil à travers la trappe.

Il sourit doucement quand il vit que Marinette dormait : il c'était sans doute inquiété pour rien pour elle. Le félin allait faire demi-tour quand il vit un rayon de lune tomber sur le visage de son amie. Un rayon de lune qui fit briller les joues de son amie. Des joues qui étaient couvertes de larmes. Non, Marinette n'allait pas bien.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semaine prochaine, chapitre 2: Conversations nocturnes.
> 
> Les commentaires et les critiques constructives sont toujours appréciées.


	3. Chapitre 2: Conversations nocturnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Nous sommes de nouveau samedi et me voici avec le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Bisous miraculeux

Adrien sourit à l'objectif mais son cœur n'y était pas : il s'inquiétait pour Marinette depuis qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, la veille au soir. Vincent, le photographe, lui demanda de prendre une nouvelle pose. Il s'exécuta, tout en songeant qu'il manquait vraiment de chance pour avoir eu une nouvelle séance photo ce matin là. Il voulait, vraiment, aller à l'école mais, comme d'habitude, son père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Une histoire d'éclairages différents selon lui …

Quand Vincent décréta qu'il était satisfait et qu'ils pouvaient tout remballer, Adrien s'autorisa enfin à soupirer et à se détendre. Il se rendit dans sa loge pour remettre ses vêtements normaux et pouvoir, enfin, se rendre à l'école.

Le blondinet trouva Plagg en train de ronfler dans son sac et il décida de l'y laisser pour le moment : le petit Kwami était d'humeur particulièrement exécrable quand il le réveillait, surtout après être sorti la nuit précédente.

Son garde du corps le déposa à l'entrée de l'école, à l'heure de la pause, et Adrien se glissa dans la cour. Il chercha des yeux son meilleur ami mais ne le trouva pas. Le blondinet haussa les épaules et puis fit à nouveau le tour de la cour avec son regard pour trouver une certaine bluenette. Ne la trouvant pas non plus, il fronça les sourcils : son instinct lui criait qu'il c'était encore passé quelque chose en son absence.

Adrien décida d'aller déposer ses affaires dans la salle de classe puis de repartir à leur recherche. Il entra dans le bâtiment, qui devrait être vide à cette heure-ci, quand il entendit des voix étouffées. Il s'approcha d'elles, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les tripes, puis il déboucha devant les toilettes devant lesquelles se trouvaient, justement, les deux personnes qu'il cherchait plus tôt : Nino et Marinette. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un sentiment de brûlure envahit son cœur puis descendit dans son estomac. Il l'ignora et s'approcha un peu plus d'eux pour entendre finalement Marinette sangloter, alors que Nino lui parlait d'une voix apaisante, tout en passant une main amicale dans son dos pour lui montrer son soutien.

\- … pas toi, Marinette.

Adrien comprit alors que son meilleur ami réconfortait la bluenette. La brûlure dans son cœur et son estomac s'envola subitement mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, son esprit étant fixé sur la scène devant lui. Son instinct avait donc vu juste : il c'était passé quelque chose en son absence…

Il connaissait Marinette et il savait que jamais elle n'aurait craqué à l'école… Elle était beaucoup trop forte pour ça… Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible à cela, même s'il espérait se tromper.

Le blondinet arriva à la hauteur de ses deux amis et déposa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Nino pour lui signaler sa présence. Ce dernier leva la tête en sa direction, un air dur au fond des yeux qu'Adrien ne lui connaissait pas. Cependant, quand il reconnut le blondinet, celui-ci s'adoucit immédiatement.

\- Adrien, je suis heureux de te voir, Mec.

Marinette redressa la tête et gémit quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le cœur d'Adrien se tordit dans sa poitrine quand il vit ses beaux yeux bleu, habituellement si rieurs et joyeux, emplis de larmes.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda le blondinet.

Nino et Marinette échangèrent un regard puis la jeune fille fondit de nouveau en larmes.

\- Lila… commença le brun mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de reprise des cours.

Adrien soupira.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. Tu m'expliqueras tout ça plus tard Nino ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête puis ils se dirigèrent vers la classe.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Une nouvelle surprise attendait Adrien en classe : Lila était à présent assise à côté d'Alya et Marinette était installée à l'ancienne place de cette dernière. Nino avait pris place à côté de la bluenette, pour lui manifester son soutien, et Nathaniel était donc à présent à l'ancienne place de ce dernier. Cela se présentait pire qu'il ne le pensait…

Adrien décida de changer lui aussi de place : il demanda à Ivan si ça ne le dérangeait de lui faire une petite place puis, ce dernier ne refusant pas, il s'assit devant Marinette. Il lui adressa un petit sourire de soutien mais la bluenette baissa les yeux. Adrien fronça de nouveau les sourcils mais il comprit rapidement la réaction de Marinette quand il regarda le reste de la classe : tout le monde lui jetait des regards noirs, mis à part Lila, qui semblait satisfaite, et Chloé.

Un silence de mort planait sur la pièce quand une voix agacée s'éleva, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Ridicules ! Vous êtes complètement ridicules ! Tous autant que vous êtes !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Chloé, qui leva fièrement la tête avec défi.

\- Dupain-Cheng a toujours été là pour vous aider, sans jamais vous demander quoique ce soit en retour !

Chloé ajouta un plus bas, ses joues se colorant légèrement.

\- Oui, pour moi aussi, je l'admets.

Personne n'osa parler, étant trop surpris de l'intervention de la blonde, qui reprit sur le même ton.

\- Et c'est comme ça que vous la remercier : en lui tournant le dos quand qu'elle a besoin de vous ! Vous êtes vraiment des amis misérables !

Nino se leva de son siège et prit à son tour la parole.

\- Je connais Marinette depuis qu'on est enfant. Elle n'est pas comme ça ! Elle a toujours été timide et introverti, faisant passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien.

Le regard de Nino glissa pendant deux secondes sur Adrien, qui eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose, avant de reprendre.

\- Si elle est devenue plus forte aujourd'hui, ce n'est même pas pour elle, mais pour nous autres ! Moi, je la crois si elle dit qu'elle n'a rien fait !

Alya se leva et se tourna vers le brun, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Elle a menacé Lila, Nino ! Ouvre les yeux : Marinette n'est pas comme tu la crois !

Le cœur d'Adrien bâtit plus vite quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait : malgré son intervention, Lila continuait d'intimider Marinette quand elles se retrouvaient seules… et elle faisait croire à tout le monde que c'était l'inverse. Il devait intervenir. Lila était allée trop loin cette fois. Il était temps qu'il mette le jour ses mensonges mais Chloé le devança.

\- Toi, tu es bien la pire, Alya ! Tu te prétends sa meilleure amie mais tu crois plus une inconnue qu'elle au moindre problème. Tu es complètement pathétique ! Pathétique !

Alya rougit violemment avant de répliquer.

\- Pourquoi mentirait-elle ?

\- Pourquoi ne mentirait-elle pas ? Demanda calmement Adrien.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu faire ? Poursuivit-il.

Tout le monde se regarda mais personne ne confirma. Chloé ricana.

\- Et bien la voilà, la fameuse Ladyblogueuse, la journaliste de la vérité et la justice, qui expose ses théories sans vérifier ses informations.

Alya rougit de plus bel, honteuse : Chloé avait raison. Adrien reprit, pour tenter de calmer les esprits.

\- Tout le monde est présumé innocent tant qu'on a pas la preuve du contraire. Je propose de rassembler les preuves et non verront ce qu'elles nous révèlent.

Bien sur, il savait qu'il ne courrait aucun risque là-dessus mais, ça, il ne pouvait pas le leur dire ouvertement. Il sourit doucement à Lila, qui lui jetait un regard noir, tandis que le reste de la classe approuvait.

Miss Bustier arriva à ce moment-là, essoufflée.

\- Je m'excuse du retard, la photocopieuse était en panne.

Personne ne releva, retraçant dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Adrien coinça Lila dans le couloir à la sortie des cours.

\- Lila, je t'ai laissé une deuxième chance mais tu as préféré continuer à dire des mensonges et à blesser Marinette !

La voix d'Adrien était froide et sèche et il bouillait de colère. Il vit dans les yeux de Lila que, pour la première fois, il lui inspirait de la peur.

\- Mais non, Adrien...commença-t-elle mais il l'interrompit.

\- Tu cherches la guerre, Lila ? Et bien, tu l'auras mais tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend. Tu ne connais pas ton adversaire.

Adrien lui sourit froidement et se pencha à son oreille pour ajouter.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, Lila, de ne pas blesser ceux qui me sont chers. Tu t'es attaqué à la mauvaise personne.

Il se redressa puis rejoignit son garde du corps, qui attendait pour le ramener au manoir pour le repas de midi, sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, personne ne souhaitant mentionner de nouveau les événements de la matinée. Bien sur, une étrange atmosphère régnait tout de même en classe, comme si les tensions étaient suspendues mais qu'on pouvait toujours les sentir.

Pour une fois, les professeurs ne donnèrent pas beaucoup de devoirs pour le lendemain et Adrien profita du peu de temps libre que cela lui laissait pour dresser une liste des mensonges que Lila avait prononcé et qui étaient facilement vérifiables.

Le blondinet, assis au bureau de sa chambre, se tapota la bouche avec son stylo puis commença à écrire sur une feuille vierge.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le mensonge qu'il lui avait permis, à lui, de découvrir qui elle était vraiment : sa prétendue amitié avec Ladybug. Il était sûr que l'héroïne apporterait son aide à Marinette : elle était la plus fervente partisane de la justice et ce qui arrivait à Marinette était absolument injuste.

Adrien hésita un instant puis se remit à écrire : il y avait également son propre témoignage, en tant que Chat Noir, le jour où Lila lui avait fait croire qu'elle c'était blessée à la cheville, pour l'éloigner de Ladybug, lors du combat contre Onii-chan. Il grimaça à ce souvenir : il avait laissé sa Lady seule à ce moment-là à cause de cette menteuse. Heureusement que tout c'était bien terminé...

L'adolescent regardait, songeur, la liste qu'il avait commencé, quand Plagg vient flotter à la hauteur de son épaule pour examiner ce qu'il faisait.

\- Adrien, il y a plus simple et plus rapide que de faire une liste déclara-t-il à son porteur.

Le blondinet regarda, surpris, son Kwami.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Plagg ?

Le petit chat noir eut un sourire malicieux, comme s'il avait attrapé une bonne souris après avoir longuement joué avec.

\- Tu peux me laisser aller chez elle… commença ce dernier, mais Adrien l'interrompit avant qu'il ne termine.

\- Non, Plagg ! Autant j'apprécie que tu veuilles aider Marinette à ta manière, autant ce n'est pas une solution. Marinette a besoin que l'on prouve qu'elle est innocente, pas que tu joues avec les nerfs de Lila.

Plagg soupira avant de commenter.

\- Peut être, mais ta solution est beaucoup moins amusante !

Le petit Dieu de la Destruction ajouta, tout en s'en allant en direction de l'une de ses cachettes de fromage.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver Adrien.

Le blondinet ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le désastre que pourrait provoquer Plagg chez Lila. L'idée était bien tentante… Il secoua sa tête pour remettre ses pensées en place : Ladybug n'approuverait surement pas.

Adrien allait se remettre à sa liste quand Nathalie vient toquer à sa porte pour l'avertir que son professeur de chinois était arrivé. Il soupira, glissa la feuille dans le tiroir de son bureau et rejoignit le vieux chinois qui lui donnait cours : il continuerait plus tard.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Quand Adrien retourna dans sa chambre, il était déjà tard. Il regarda avec regret son bureau, et la liste qui l'y attendait, mais il avait plus important à faire ce soir. Ou, plutôt, Chat Noir avait plus important à faire ce soir.

Le blondinet arrangea son lit, pour faire croire qu'il dormait, puis il se transforma, avant de s'en aller par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Chat Noir sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng et trouva Marinette appuyée contre la rambarde de son balcon, la tête tournée vers les étoiles. Il atterrit en douceur à côté d'elle pour ne pas trop la surprendre.

\- Bonsoir Marinette la salua-t-il.

La bluenette se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, même si son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- Bonsoir Chat Noir.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis la bluenette soupira avant de lui demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qui amène le héro de Paris sur mon balcon ce soir ?

Elle rit doucement mais même son rire sonnait faux.

\- Une autre peine de cœur ?

Chat Noir sourit aux paroles de la jeune fille : il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et, pourtant, elle lui demandait, à lui, ce qui n'allait pas. Cette fille a un cœur en or !

\- Ce soir je ne suis pas venu pour mes problèmes de cœur, Princesse; commença-t-il, mais parce que quelqu'un m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien.

La jeune fille le regarda avec surprise.

\- Qui… ? Demanda-t-elle avant que le félin ne l'interrompe.

\- Je ne dévoile jamais mes sources précisa-t-il avec un sourire, avant de continuer Je venais également te voir pour savoir comment tu allais : je ne t'ai pas vu lors de la dernière attaque Akuma.

Il eut vaguement l'impression que la bluenette cherchait ce qu'elle pouvait lui révéler mais, quand elle prit la parole, ce sentiment s'envola.

\- Je me suis enfermée dans ma salle de bain quand j'ai reçu l'alerte Akuma et je n'en suis sortie que quand elle c'est arrêtée.

Chat Noir approuva vivement puis s'appuya à son tour sur la rambarde. Ils gardèrent longuement le silence et il respecta cela : ce n'était pas facile de parler de ses problèmes à un inconnu. Même s'il espérait qu'il était plus que ça pour la jeune fille, même avec son masque. Il en était là de ses pensées quand Marinette soupira avant de prendre la parole.

\- Rien ne va dans ma vie en ce moment, Chat commença-t-elle et il entendit le chagrin contenu dans sa voix. J'ai perdu récemment quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie parce que j'ai fait une erreur. Sa présence et ses conseils me manquent. Il m'a légué une mission très importante mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la personne idéale pour cela...

Chat Noir garda le silence : il sentait que Marinette commençait à s'ouvrir et que ce n'était pas le moment de l'interrompre.

\- Le garçon que j'aime sort à présent avec l'une de mes amies et je n'aurais donc plus l'opportunité de lui déclarer mes sentiments reprit-elle. Ça me fait si mal de devoir renoncer à lui. Il était tellement pour moi mais je souhaite plus que tout qu'il soit heureux, même si ce n'est pas avec moi...

Sa voix se cassa et le cœur de Chat Noir se brisa. Ce garçon avait tellement de chance qu'elle lui ait donné son cœur. Elle était une personne si bonne et si généreuse qu'elle préférait le voir heureux ailleurs, s'il le fallait, même si cela la brisait. Ce garçon était un idiot de ne pas voir à quel point elle l'aimait. Chat Noir n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il se sentait tellement envieux de ce garçon, qui était aimé à ce point par cette jeune fille merveilleuse. Il aurait tellement aimé être à sa place. Être ce garçon.

\- J'ai aussi cet ami qui m'a déclaré ses sentiments. Mais je ne peux pas les lui rendre. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. J'aime encore beaucoup trop A…

Un sanglot sortit à ce moment de sa gorge, coupant le prénom de l'idiot aveugle.

\- Une part de moi espère encore un petit peu mais je ne peux pas rejeter complètement cet ami… je ne peux pas lui fermer complètement mon cœur pour un espoir infime. Et puis, peut être tomberais-je vraiment amoureuse de lui. Après tout il ne m'est pas totalement indifférent non plus…

Les mains de Marinette se crispèrent sur la rambarde et Chat Noir sentit un pic dans son cœur. Quel était ce sentiment ? Il secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Marinette soupira de plus bel puis reprit.

\- Et pour couronner le tout, il y a cette fille à l'école, Lila Rossi, qui colporte des mensonges à mon sujet. Et la plupart de mes amis la croit ! C'est tellement frustrant ! C'est tellement...injuste !

Cette fois, quand Marinette se tourna pour le regarder, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues, le félin attendait déjà, les bras écartés, qu'elle vienne se réfugier dans l'étreinte qu'il lui proposait. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se réfugia entre ses bras protecteur. Plus ses sanglots résonnaient, plus il resserrait son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

Ils restèrent ainsi longuement, parlant ni l'un ni l'autre, puis Marinette finit par s'écarter pour lui donner un sourire humide mais le plus sincère depuis des jours.

\- Merci, Chat Noir murmura-t-elle la voix enrouée.

\- Quand tu voudras, Princesse répondit-il spontanément, en essuyant tendrement ses joues.

Il hésita un instant, pesant le pour et le contre de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ou non, puis ajouta.

\- Je connais cette Lila Rossi. Elle m'a menti aussi lors d'une bataille, mettant ma Lady en danger. Je vais t'aider Marinette, et je suis sûr que Ladybug se joindra à moi.

Il hésita encore un moment puis demanda.

\- Tu connais Adrien Agreste ?

Les joues de Marinette rosirent alors qu'elle acquiesçait mais il ne releva pas : après tout elle venait de pleurer.

\- Je vais prendre contact avec lui pour préparer la contre-attaque : personne n'a le droit de faire pleurer ma Princesse… et puis, j'ai une petite revanche à prendre sur elle.

Chat Noir lui fit un clin d'œil et Marinette eut un petit rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il la serra encore un peu dans ses bras puis la relâcha avec regret.

\- Allez va te coucher maintenant : une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien. Je repasserais te voir demain soir, si tu veux… et je te ferais part des avancées de notre riposte.

Marinette sourit doucement.

\- Merci Chat. Bonne nuit.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et le cœur du félin rata un battement alors que quelques papillons voltigeaient dans son estomac. Il la regarda descendre dans sa chambre puis chuchota, juste avant qu'elle ne ferme sa trappe derrière elle pour la nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Princesse. Fais de doux rêves.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Chat Noir attendit que la chambre de Marinette soit éteinte pour partir. Il se rendit sur le toit du manoir et, avant de regagner sa chambre, il laissa un message à l'intention de Ladybug sur son bugphone.

« Coucou Buginette, je sais que tu es plutôt occupée en ce moment mais il faut vraiment que je te parle. J'ai besoin de toi pour aider une amie qui a été victime d'injustice. Fais moi signe dès que tu as mon message. Bonne nuit. Miaou. »

Il soupira, espérant que l'héroïne aurait rapidement son message.

Le félin se glissa ensuite dans sa chambre et se dé-transforma. Plagg se rendit immédiatement dans son mini-frigo et Adrien jeta un nouveau regard de regret à son bureau : il était bien trop tard à présent pour se remettre à sa liste. Il fallait qu'il trouve du temps le lendemain pour s'en occuper...

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Adrien regardait le plafond sans réussir à s'endormir, tous les événements de la journée tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Il soupira.

\- Plagg, tu dors ? Chuchota-t-il à l'intention de son petit compagnon.

\- Oui ! ; grommela ce dernier, provoquant un sourire amusé chez son porteur.

Il y eut un petit silence puis la voix du Dieu de la Destruction s'éleva de nouveau, semblant légèrement agacée.

\- Quoi ?!

Adrien sourit de plus bel avec de s'empresser de répondre, redevenant alors sérieux.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Ladybug : cela fait plusieurs jours depuis que nous avons affronté Papillon et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle, même pour faire une patrouille.

Le blondinet entendit son Kwami soupirer.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de souffler, Adrien ! Elle te contactera quand elle sera prête, la presser n'arrangera pas les choses !

\- Mais elle va encore tout assumer toute seule, comme si je n'étais pas là : je peux l'aider !

Adrien soupira à son tour, abattu. La voix de Plagg s'éleva à nouveau, plus douce.

\- Tu ne peux rien y faire pour le moment. Tu devrais dormir, Adrien.

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence mais d'autres questions parcouraient l'esprit du blondinet, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.

\- Plagg, tu dors ? Demanda-t-il une seconde fois.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire au grognement que produisit Plagg.

\- Quoi encore ? Questionna ce dernier, ayant légèrement envie d'étrangler son porteur.

\- Je me demande qui est la personne qu'aime Marinette.

Adrien fut surpris d'entendre Plagg ricaner à sa question. Il fronça les sourcils puis la réalisation le frappa : Plagg savait.

\- Attend tu sais qui c'est ?!

Le blondinet se redressa pour regarder son Kwami, qui l'observait d'un air narquois, depuis sa position en boule sur l'oreiller d'à côté.

\- Bien sur !

\- C'est qui ?

Plagg ricana de plus bel et ferma les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Si tu ne parviens pas à le deviner, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire !

Adrien fit le tour de sa classe en pensée et rejeta toutes les hypothèses, même Luka, car il ne sortait actuellement avec personne. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

\- Aller, Plagg, dis-moi qui c'est. supplia-t-il presque son compagnon félin.

\- Non ! Répondit ce dernier sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir un œil.

\- Mais peut être que je peux aider Marinette !

Plagg ricana de plus bel : l'ironie de la situation était trop belle.

\- Je ne céderais pas, Adrien, et si tu me menaces de me priver de camembert, j'irais me plaindre à Ladybug. Je suis sûre qu'elle saura se montrer très compréhensive envers toi…

Adrien se jeta de nouveau sur son oreiller, vaincu.

\- Tu devrais dormir, Adrien reprit Plagg, plus gentiment sinon tu auras encore une réflexion de la part de Nathalie demain matin parce que tu as des cernes.

Adrien soupira.

\- Tu as raison, Plagg.

Celui-ci ricana à nouveau.

\- Toujours !

Cette fois ce fut Adrien qui garda le silence, mais il ne réussit par pour autant mieux à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, la prédiction de Plagg se réalisa : Nathalie regarda d'un air désapprobateur les poches qu'il avait sous les yeux.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semaine prochaine, Chapitre 3: Désaccords et inquiétudes
> 
> Les commentaires et les critiques constructives sont toujours appréciées.


	4. Chapitre 3: Désaccords et inquiétudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les miraculeurs.
> 
> Nous revoilà samedi et me voici avec le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Bisous miraculeux

Pendant les semaines suivantes, Adrien avait réussi à réunir quelques preuves contre Lila. Chloé avait fait jouer ses relations et Alya avait interrogé Jagged Stone, le Prince Ali, lui-même, en tant que Chat Noir, et quelques autres personnes. Petit à petit, le blondinet avait vu la journaliste en herbe changer de comportement, alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle avait été manipulée par Lila…

Adrien fut vraiment heureux pour Marinette lorsqu'il surpris Alya lui présenter ses excuses, toute la classe derrière elle, avant de fondre en larmes et de serrer la bluenette dans ses bras. Il avait regardé Marinette rendre son étreinte à son amie et lui dire, avec sa bonté habituelle, qu'elle lui pardonnait. Qu'elle pardonnait à tout le monde. « _Cette fille a vraiment un cœur en or_ » songea alors Adrien puis il pensa à ce garçon qui ne voyait pas à quel point elle était incroyable et il eut de nouveau un pincement au cœur.

Cependant, Adrien n'était pas totalement satisfait. En fait, il était même plutôt contrarié : Ladybug ne l'avait pas encore rappelé et il avait besoin de son témoignage pour apporter la touche finale à la chute de Lila. Cela devait être sa petite touche personnelle pour lui faire regretter de s'être attaquée à son amie.

Mais l'héroïne ne lui répondait toujours et sa patience commençait à être soumise à rude épreuve : ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il avait pris contact avec elle, mais pour aider quelqu'un qui en avait besoin. A vrai dire, il commençait à être déçu du comportement de sa Lady : lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle quand elle en avait eu besoin, et qui le serait toujours, il aurait aimé que ce soit réciproque...

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

La période de paix qu'Adrien avait eu après la bataille contre Miracle Queen se termina un dimanche matin, où, pour une fois, il n'avait pas à se lever à l'aurore, quand il fut réveillé à la fois par son téléphone qui bipait et par les cris provenant de l'extérieur.

Il se glissa dans sa salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et ouvrit la douche. Il n'aimait pas laisser couler l'eau pendant qu'il s'en allait combattre mais il n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions à l'heure qu'il était pour expliquer son absence.

Il attrapa rapidement un sweat à capuche aux couleurs de Ladybug et enfila un jean. Il glissa un morceau de camembert emballé dans la poche de devant puis appela son Kwami.

\- Plagg ! C'est l'heure d'y aller : Paris a besoin de nous !

Il vit l'interpellé franchir la porte et flotter en sa direction.

\- Pour une fois que tu ne fais rien ce matin, on ne peut pas rester ici et laisser Ladybug gérer toute seule…

Adrien sourit mais leva les yeux au ciel : Plagg ne changera jamais…

\- Tu sais bien que non, Plagg, je ne laisserais jamais Ladybug se battre seule.

Le kwami sournois contre-attaqua.

\- Même si tu es déçu par elle ?

Adrien soupira, retrouvant tout d'un coup son sérieux.

\- Oui, Plagg : même si j'étais en colère contre elle, j'irais quand même l'aider. Sa sécurité passe avant mes sentiments.

Le Dieu de la Destruction soupira, vaincu.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à dire…

\- Plagg, transforme-moi !

La lueur verte de la transformation rampa le long du corps d'Adrien pour laisser place à Chat Noir. Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre de la salle de bain et, après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, il se dirigea vers l'origine des cris.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

En sautant de toit en toit en direction du nouvel Akuma de Papillon, Chat Noir remarqua un fait étrange : il y avait beaucoup d'animaux dans les rues et très peu d'êtres humains. Plus il s'approchait de l'origine des cris, moins il y avait de Parisiens… Il songea alors que le nouveau pion de Papillon devait pouvoir transformer les gens en animaux.

Le félin s'arrêta sur le toit qui donnait le meilleur point de vue sur leur ennemi et s'agenouilla pour observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Ladybug disait toujours qu'il fallait observer la cible avant d'agir, pour obtenir un maximum d'information à son sujet.

Chat Noir préférait foncer d'abord et réfléchir après…. Non, en fait, il préférait foncer tout court et laisser Ladybug réfléchir mais, pour une fois, il décida qu'il écouterait sa Lady : il fallait qu'il se montre un peu plus responsable pour qu'elle n'oublie pas qu'elle pouvait se fier à lui.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que cette dernière était déjà en contre-bas, en train de tenter de s'approcher de la victime de Papillon !

Cette dernière ressemblait à un super héro, avec une cape noire à taches blanches et un masque rappelant un panda dissimulant ses traits. Des oreilles petites oreilles d'ours noires sortaient de sa longue chevelure blanche, qui flottait derrière elle. Des rayons lumineux sortaient d'un élément fixé sur sa poitrine, en direction de Ladybug, dès qu'elle bougeait le bras.

Le félin vit sa partenaire faire un pas avant, puis deux en arrière, pour éviter les attaques de l'Akumatisée, avant de tenter de recommencer, pour finir par obtenir le même résultat. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de sauter à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Ma Lady, besoin d'un petit coup de pattes ?

C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des jeux de mot… tout comme il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur d'accélérer en présence de la belle et mystérieuse fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés, malgré toutes ses résolutions.

\- Chat Noir répondit-elle en lui jetant un bref regard, tout en détournant un nouveau rayon dirigé contre elle.

Le cœur du félin se pinça : elle ne lui rappelait même pas de se concentrer sur la bataille. Il prit sur lui, se promettant de lui parler quand l'akuma serait purifié, puis il ajouta.

\- Quel est le plan ?

Ladybug garda un moment le silence alors qu'ils esquivaient les attaques provenant d'un pins accroché sur la poitrine de leur adversaire.

\- Protecta transforme les personnes en animaux quand son rayon les touche expliqua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Chat Noir acquiesça : il en était déjà parvenu à la même conclusion.

\- Tu veux que je l'attire ailleurs le temps que tu réfléchisses à un plan ? Proposa-t-il.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Ladybug se mordre la lèvre avec hésitation. Il fronça les sourcils : cela ne ressemblait pas à sa partenaire d'être aussi indécise. Il prit donc la décision qui s'imposait pour eux deux.

\- Replions-nous pour t'accorder un peu de répits.

Ladybug le regarda alors, les yeux écarquillés, et, pendant les quelques secondes où son attention fut détournée, Protecta en profita pour sauter en l'air et lancer un rayon par dessus la protection de son yo-yo.

Quand Chat Noir comprit ce qui allait se passer, il agit à l'instinct : il se jeta sur Ladybug pour la plaquer au sol et la protéger. Le rayon le frappa alors de plein fouet.

Des fourmillement le parcoururent et il sentit la métamorphose commencer. Il rapetissa alors que de véritables poils noirs poussaient sur tout son corps. Il sentit ses oreilles humaines devenir plus sensible et son ouïe s'améliorer. Sa vision se précisa d'autant plus et son odorat s'amplifia. Quand il leva les yeux sur l'héroïne, qui le regardait avec stupeur, il put voir tous les reflets de ses magnifiques yeux azurs.

\- Miaou ? Demanda-t-il

Chat Noir commença à paniquer et il tenta de nouveau de parler.

\- Lady… Miaou… bug ?

L'héroïne restait figée en regardant le chaton qu'était devenu Chat Noir. Ce dernier entendit Protecta s'avancer vers eux et il laissa son instinct prendre de nouveau de dessus : il planta ses griffes dans la main de sa partenaire pour tenter de la faire réagir.

A la dernière minute, l'héroïne prit le chat sous son bras et lança son yo-yo pour les mettre à l'abri sur un toit, évitant de justesse un nouveau rayon. Chat Noir se permit de souffler, pour évacuer le stress qui faisait battre son petit cœur à cent à l'heure.

Le félin regarda Ladybug en fronçant ses sourcils et lui lança un regard mi-inquiet, mi-fâché.

\- Miaou… Lady. Ressaisis… Miaou… toi ! Utilise… Miaou… Charm !

Dans une autre situation, Chat Noir aurait trouvé la situation amusante mais pas à cet instant, pas alors que Ladybug semblait complètement dépassée par les événements.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air distrait et appela son pouvoir.

\- Lucky Charm !

Le porte-bonheur lui apporta un petit miroir de poche et Chat Noir soupira de soulagement : pour une fois, ce dernier était suffisamment simple pour que lui aussi comprenne le plan. Il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner l'héroïne à ce sujet.

\- Le Lucky… Miaou… ne peut… Miaou… facile ?

Ladybug lui lança un regard vide puis elle observa les environs, avant de reporter son regard sur lui et de lui demander, inquiète :

\- Peux-tu utiliser ton cataclysme, Chat Noir ?

\- On va… Miaou… voir ça… Miaou... tout… Miaou… de suite.

Le félin se concentra au maximum et fit appel à son propre pouvoir.

\- Miaoutaclysme ! Catamiaou ! Cataclysme !

Ladybug sembla de détendre immédiatement quand la patte qui comportait habituellement sa bague se mit à vibrer d'énergie de destruction.

\- Bien voici donc le plan.

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Chat Noir regarda le papillon purifié s'envoler dans le ciel et il lutta contre son instinct de félin pour ne pas se mettre à le chasser. Il était temps que le combat se termine car il devenait de plus en plus chat et de moins en moins humain.

\- Miraculous Ladybug !

Le félin vit les coccinelles magiques l'envelopper et il se sentit enfin redevenir humain. Il aurait volontiers serrer l'héroïne dans ses bras pour la remercier, si elle n'était pas déjà en train de s'éloigner de lui, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de frapper son poing selon leur habitude.

\- Ladybug, attend moi ! s'écria-t-il avant de rattraper l'héroïne.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordée le vase : Chat Noir craqua.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé aujourd'hui, Ladybug ?! Tu n'étais pas concentrée sur le combat ! Tu t'es mise en danger inutilement ! Si mes réflexes n'avaient pas été suffisamment bon, tu aurais été frappée par le rayon !

Ladybug le regarda longuement et il crut apercevoir des larmes contenues dans son regard. Aussi ne s'attendit-il pas aux prochaines paroles de l'héroïne.

\- Ça ne te regardes pas, Chat Noir ! Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité !

Le félin la regarda, incrédule.

\- Pas ma responsabilité ? Mais, Ladybug, toi et moi contre le monde, ça ne veut plus rien dire ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

L'héroïne détourna les yeux et Chat Noir sentit son cœur se serrer : évidemment, il n'était pas assez bien pour elle.

\- Si tu ne m'expliques, non, je ne peux pas comprendre répondit-il d'une voix douce mais blessée. Je ne veux que t'aider, ma Lady, mais tu dresses toujours des barrières entre nous.

L'héroïne se lui tourna complètement le dos.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider, Chat Noir !

Il se sentit alors complètement rejeté par sa partenaire : tous ces combats ensemble ne lui avaient donc rien appris ?

\- Bien sur, je ne suis pas suffisamment digne de confiance pour ça ! Je suis juste bon à être ton bouclier humain quand tu es en danger.

Son ton était amer. Il était blessé et déçu par la jeune fille mais, plus que tout, il était véritablement inquiet pour elle et frustré qu'elle ne baisse pas les barrières qu'elle dressait entre elle et le monde, même pour lui laisser le passage, à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Chat ! Ce n'est pas ça…

Le félin regarda avec tristesse sa partenaire avant de se détourner d'elle à son tour.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, Ladybug. On se verra au prochain akuma !

Il commença à s'éloigner, pour trouver un endroit au calme où perdre sa transformation.

\- Chat Noir, attend !

Le félin serra les lèvres et ignora les appels de l'héroïne. Il sauta au toit suivant.

\- Chat !

Le héro serra les dents et se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner et aller s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille : il n'avait dit que la vérité. Sa vérité.

Tout concentré qu'il était pour s'éloigner du lieu de la bataille, il n'entendit pas le yo-yo et, quand il comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était déjà trop tard : il était saucissonné dans la ficelle.

Ladybug le regarda dans les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- J'ai peur, Chat ! Je ne me sens pas capable d'assumer la responsabilité d'être la gardienne ! Je suis terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas faire les bons choix ! Et, par dessus tout, j'ai peur de te perdre !

Dès que Chat Noir sentit qu'il était libre, il prit l'héroïne dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

\- Je suis là, ma buginette murmura-t-il doucement. Tu ne me perdras pas. J'ai foi en toi. Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses alors cesse de douter de toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redirais autant de fois que tu en auras besoin : c'est toi et moi contre le monde ! Qu'importe qui nous devons affronter !

Ladybug pleura contre son épaule et il déversa dans son étreinte tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne le lui dit pas, sachant qu'elle avait plus besoin d'un partenaire, d'un ami que d'un amoureux transi en ce moment, qu'importe à quel point son cœur lui criait de le faire…

CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN - CN

Lundi matin, Adrien était de bonne humeur : après avoir gardé sa Lady dans ses bras le temps que ses larmes se tarissent, elle avait accepté d'aller voir Alya pour laisser son témoignage concernant Lila. Il entendait tout le monde parler au collège de l'interview qu'avait postée la jeune journaliste sur le LadyBlog, la veille au soir, et il ne pouvait retenir un sourire satisfait que la vérité éclate enfin.

C'est une Marinette avec un grand sourire qui arriva en classe ce jour là, pour une fois juste à l'heure. Elle salua tout le monde avec enthousiasme mais, quand son regard se posa sur le blondinet, qui lui adressa alors un sourire éclatant, son propre sourire se fana. Elle détourna même les yeux en passant près de lui, lui adressant à peine un bonjour.

Le cœur d'Adrien se serra alors que toute une vague de questions résonnait dans son esprit. « Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il blessé Marinette, involontairement ? » puis une pensée amère occulta tout le reste : elle était tellement plus à l'aise pour discuter avec lui en tant que Chat Noir qu'en tant qu'Adrien. Peut-être ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Peut-être était-elle gentille avec lui que parce que c'était dans sa nature ? Les moments passés avec Marinette défilèrent alors devant ses yeux : il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Alors, que c'était-il passé ?

Adrien resta d'humeur maussade tout le reste de la journée, ne parvenant pas à prendre la bluenette à part pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, et il ne sortit de ses pensées qu'au moment du cours d'escrime où il verrait Kagami. Cette idée lui réchauffa un peu le cœur et il décida de proposer à la japonaise de venir faire un tour avec lui à la fin du cours. Ça lui changerait les idées et elle devrait être heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Le blondinet attendit de se retrouver proche de la jeune asiatique pour lui demander, tout bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende, sa main frottant machinalement sa nuque de gène.

\- Eh, Kagami, ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour au parc après l'escrime ?

La jeune fille était toujours mesurée et maîtresse de ses sentiments aussi lui répondit-elle seulement avec un vague sourire.

\- Bien sur, Adrien.

Le cœur de ce dernier battit un instant plus vite d'excitation : tout était tellement plus simple avec elle. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait et il pouvait la comprendre. Son esprit dériva de nouveau vers Marinette et Ladybug et il soupira : ça serait tellement plus facile si toutes ses relations étaient aussi simples…

Le cours d'escrime se termina assez vite et Adrien se retrouva à attendre Kagami à l'entrée. La japonaise arriva, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et prit la main du blondinet avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, quelques centimètres à peine à côté de ses lèvres. Il rougit violemment et le sourire de Kagami s'agrandit.

Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait lui laisser une chance mais qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à l'embrasser, son coeur appartenant encore à quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça n'empêchait pas celle-ci de frôler ses limites pour tester quand elle pourrait les franchir.

Adrien tenta de rassembler ses pensées le temps qu'il arrive au parc et il se retrouva soudainement timide, ne sachant pas comment engager la conversation. Il opta donc pour la simplicité.

\- Ta journée c'est bien passé, Kagami ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien, merci répondit-elle simplement.

Adrien chercha vainement un sujet de discussion et opta de nouveau pour la simplicité.

\- Tu t'es bien défendue à l'escrime aujourd'hui, j'ai eu du mal à maintenir ton rythme.

La japonaise sourit de nouveau et précisa.

\- Tu n'étais pas vraiment présent mentalement, Adrien.

Ce dernier soupira et baissa la tête avant d'admettre.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Cette fois ce fut Kagami qui sembla hésiter, l'espace d'un instant seulement.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?

Adrien soupira et décida de lui raconter ce qui pesait sur son cœur, soulagé de pouvoir s'exprimer à son tour à une oreille attentive.

Il lui parla tout d'abord de Marinette. Marinette qui avait fondu en larmes à cause des mensonges de Lila. Marinette, si merveilleuse, qui avait eu besoin à son tour que quelqu'un prenne sa défense. Adrien détailla alors à Kagami toutes les étapes de son plan pour prouver que Marinette ne mentait pas, sans mentionner les passages concernant Chat Noir et Ladybug, puis la conclusion heureuse qu'il avait finalement obtenu. Il lui parla de son inquiétude quand au comportement de Marinette vis à vis de lui depuis quelques jours, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et comment il n'arrivait pas à lui demander quoi. Il lui dit à quel point cela le blessait parce que Marinette était vraiment très importante pour lui.

Adrien eut l'impression, pendant un court instant, que Kagami voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle pinça les lèvres et ne dit rien, serrant simplement plus fort la main d'Adrien pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

Le blondinet lui parla ensuite de Ladybug, sans dire son nom bien sur pour protéger son identité secrète. Il lui parla de ses doutes, son inquiétude puis de leur dispute. Il termina sur le fait qu'elle avait fondu en larmes entre ses bras. Il lui dit à quel point cela l'avait affecté mais rassuré en même temps.

Il ne vit pas Kagami l'observer du coin de l'œil alors qu'il parlait, comprenant au-delà des mots qu'il ne serait jamais à elle : son cœur appartenait toujours à Marinette, qu'importe qu'elle lui ait dit de changer de cible et qu'importe son aveuglement sur les sentiments de la bluenette, si clairs aux yeux du reste du monde.

Adrien remercia la japonaise d'un sourire et d'un baiser sur la joue, le coeur plus léger de s'être confié. Il ignora la lueur de tristesse au fond de ses yeux, ainsi que l'éclat combatif qui y était associé, lui-même étant toujours trop plongé dans ses propres émotions pour remarquer les siennes…

_A suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semaine prochaine, vous comprendrez enfin le dessin qui sert de couverture à cette histoire.
> 
> Chapitre 4: L'Ordre du Temple
> 
> Les commentaires et les critiques constructives sont toujours appréciées.

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires et les critiques constructives sont toujours appréciés et motivent l'auteur.


End file.
